


【1p荷/2p荷】最后一程·Last Journey

by SergeantRegen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2p Netherlands is a communist, 2p Netherlands is a member of resistance, Gen, They are both human, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantRegen/pseuds/SergeantRegen
Summary: 阿尔扬·彼得森（2p荷）是抵抗组织中的一位重要成员，某天他被指派了一个危险的暗杀任务，暗杀的对象是一个叫奈德·范戴克（1p荷）的中产阶级男人，他们说他是个NSB党徒。阿尔扬在执行任务的过程中，发现这一天对奈德来说似乎是个特殊的日子……





	【1p荷/2p荷】最后一程·Last Journey

阿尔扬转眼即忘似的一遍遍看着手表，仿佛不愿意相信从表盘上读到的数据。显然已经过了五点钟——的确，下班的铃声已经敲过，曾有几名职员陆陆续续从大门里走出来——却偏偏没有见到阿尔扬等待的人。他知道自己不会看漏，虽然他也是第一次接触这类任务，但在此之前他张贴过煽动抵抗情绪的海报，为无数躲避强制劳役的家庭提供过短期藏匿和转移的帮助，还尽一切可能为他们搞到了配给券和假证件，他甚至炸毁过德国人运送物资的卡车……组织内没人不相信他的沉着稳重，所以他们理所当然地认为他对暗杀也一样在行。因为他看起来就是那种人，面对别人时嘴角总是挂着淡淡的微笑，戴着一顶工人们最喜欢的鸭舌帽，压得很低的帽檐挡住他右眼上的伤疤——1940年德军在鹿特丹投下的炸弹的碎片夺走了这只眼睛几乎全部的视力，但这不妨碍他的枪法。  
五点十五了，阿尔扬开始来回踱步，与此同时目光不曾离开过街对面那座房子的大门。他知道这样很可能会暴露自己，至少让人觉察出他有什么心事，毕竟很少会有工人打扮的人在这个时间守候在这条街上。人们都知道这年头保护自己的最好办法就是不显眼，不显得神神秘秘，不做逗留，不四目相接。但是这不能怪阿尔扬，他按照预定时间到达了指定的位置，却因为对方毫无礼貌的迟到害他耽搁了这么久。这些出发之前不曾有过的焦虑聚集了起来，他忍不住去想那个家伙今天是不是提前走了——这还不是最坏的可能性，即便夜长梦多他还是可以把任务推迟到明天。可如果那家伙是在故意躲避他呢？也许那人察觉到了什么，正躲在办公室的窗台后面偷偷观察他，或者是从后门溜走了，更糟糕的是，他现在会不会正给警察拨电话呢？  
断断续续的幻想在他开始冒冷汗的一刻被打破，做梦似的，阿尔扬瞧见对面的房门被推开了，一个相貌和照片上一模一样的男人从门里走出来。奈德·范戴克将手里的帽子扣在用发胶整齐梳理的脑袋上，他下意识地朝左边看了一眼，继而单手整理着西装扣子朝右手边走去。尽管身为荷兰纳粹政党NSB的党员，德国人还是一视同仁地以防范抵抗组织活动为由没收了奈德的自行车，所以他现在下班回家时只能步行将近半个钟头。这倒是给阿尔扬提供了莫大的便利，毕竟步行跟踪比起骑在一辆二八大杠上跟踪要简单得多。阿尔扬跟了上去，他清楚奈德回家的路线，也知道在市内的街道上应该和对方保持多远的距离，才能既不被发现又不会跟丢。  
阿尔扬本不需要这么麻烦，他完全可以同预想的那样候在奈德必经的人烟稀少的林荫道上，出其不意地跳出来朝他开上三枪。但是组织内下达的命令却要求他紧跟着他，观察那些沿途与目标接触的人，如果阿尔扬确定这种接触很危险，他甚至可以当街朝他们开枪。“奈德对抵抗组织极有威胁”，上头只透露了这一点点信息，既然如此阿尔扬也不愿再多过问。如果说阿尔扬天生一副抵抗者的模样，那么奈德就好像是为NSB而生的一样。他淡棕色的头发本是微微耸起的，但是加入NSB之后他模仿德国人的样子将它们固定得服服帖帖，而他绿色的眼睛看起来总是那么冷静，也许应该说是冷漠。没错，就是那些冷漠的眼睛掠过被当街殴打的犹太人，鄙夷地斜睨着与新政府军警对峙的罢工游行者，带着赞许去阅读墙上关于枪决抵抗者的告示。不过这些NSB的成员并不是没有情绪的，当无产者和犹太人在地狱中痛苦挣扎时，他们正在党派野餐会般的集会上为领导人赛斯-因夸特那一番激情演讲热泪盈眶。阿尔扬完全可以想象奈德这样看似严肃的人挤在人群中举起右臂高呼“希特勒万岁”的样子，他也认定奈德有着所谓“大尼德兰”的梦想，即便这个北方人很可能一次都没踏上过比利时的土地，甚至那家伙可能会为自己不是个德意志人而长吁短叹，空怀一腔抱负却无奈身在沼泽低地无从施展。  
此刻奈德走在距离阿尔扬十米外的1点钟方向，街道两边都是商户的橱窗，被跟踪者像是平生第一次上街一样紧盯着橱窗里展示的东西。他们一前一后一起走过了裁缝店，阿尔扬笃定奈德身上那套笔挺的西装正出自这家店铺，因为奈德与裁缝打招呼的时候，那老头露出了很得意的表情。裁缝老头的目光又投向了阿尔扬，阿尔扬连忙移开了视线，而老头也看出了他的经济状况，瞬间对他失去了兴趣。街上有几家犹太人的商店，制皮鞋的那家身为鞋匠的男主人前天刚收到警局的召集令，看来他已经听话地去了（不然他还能怎样呢）。现在他的橱窗被打破，碎玻璃的角落上还留着白色的油漆，可能有人在那里画过大卫星，或者是什么侮辱性的词语。只可惜阿尔扬不常来逛这条商业街，虽然这不符合道德，但他仍希望哄抢皮鞋的时候他也在人群中。他知道凭自己的力气一定能抢到几双，即便他本人不需要还可以送给别人，或者是拿到黑市上再换点补给券。反正鞋匠现在肯定正在开往集中营的火车上，他不再需要这些鞋子了，不如让他那些躲在阁楼里的同胞们活得再舒服些，战争期间死人必须得对活人大度一点。  
被跟踪者在花店附近放慢了脚步，百合已经开过季了，郁金香也不如前一个月前那么精神，玫瑰和紫罗兰倒是开得正盛。阿尔扬确信自己如果是个有钱人的话一定会买上几枝插在床头，但是眼下他口袋里只有一把坚硬冰冷的毛瑟手枪。这倒不算可怜，要知道一把毛瑟既能到黑市上换一大把荷兰盾，又能把人打开花。奈德临近转弯的路口时阿尔扬的脚步放慢了一些，恰巧迎面来了一群刚刚放学的孩子，他们互相碰撞着打打闹闹。阿尔扬推搡着挤过这群年轻人，转过街角时却找不到奈德的身影。他感到有人在他的腹部揍了一拳似的，冷汗再次降了下来，卧在街角的乞丐看出了他的迷茫，那个浑身脏兮兮的人抬起眼皮看了他不到一秒，毫不指望他接济自己地迅速将目光落下去。阿尔扬觉得继续向前赶路不是好选择，这条通向城郊的路上空荡荡的，他可以毫无障碍地望到下一个十字路口，除了一位老妇人佝偻的身影外再也找不到其他人影。无端的想象再次折磨起跟踪者的神经，莫非奈德其实是一名资深间谍，用神秘的反跟踪技巧对付他这种门外汉根本不费吹灰之力，或者像流行于他童年的异闻一样，空寂的街道会无声地吞噬人类。前面文具店的店门突然被推开，阿尔扬条件反射地闪进了排屋间狭窄的缝隙。奈德与门内的人挥手道别，提着公文包的左手又多拎了一捆彩笔。阿尔扬微微偏着头，耐心等待奈德走远，现在他必须和那个“危险分子”保持更远的距离。  
奈德起初加快了步伐，忽然又对另一个橱窗里展示的东西产生了兴趣，骤然停下脚步。阿尔扬对此烦不胜烦，打算暂时地超过奈德，顺便看看他到底是被什么东西吸引住了。店面的招牌上写着“范霍恩书店”，透过橱窗可以看见里面展示的精装图书，它们的硬皮上有烫金的花体字，书页的侧面还被刷成了金色。阿尔扬也经常去图书馆，有时是为了自己，多数时候是受藏匿者所托为他们借阅或者归还形形色色的书本。路过书店门口时阿尔扬忽然决定走进去，那一刻他几乎忘记了自己的使命。现在他和奈德近得可以触碰彼此了。阿尔扬也是第一次这样近距离地观察对方真实的面孔，一双薄嘴唇抿在一起，脸刮得很干净。他注意到那人右眉骨上方也有一道狭长的伤疤，这让阿尔扬回想起四〇年五月十四日改变他一生的大轰炸。奈德瞥来的时候阿尔扬慌忙移开目光，好在对方只是出于礼貌侧过身体为他让出更宽敞的通道，他便索性挤过去打量起书架里的东西。阿尔扬在这里看到了很多图书馆没有的新书，大多是从德国引进的，装帧和排版都带着第三帝国的风情，他想起自己战前最喜欢读的是赫伊津哈的书，不过听说这位教授去年早春也被德国人丢进监狱呆了一阵子。这时他身后传来了低沉的交谈，阿尔扬微微偏头，余光看到奈德仍站在原地。没有太多耽搁，后者很快就从书架上抽出本百科全书般体积的硬皮书走向收银台，封面上的烫金标题被挡住了大半，只露出了“世界童话”几个字。压低了嗓音的交谈再次传来，细听起来是在讨价还价，直到店主肯让了些价格他们才终于达成了交易，而阿尔扬也得以跟着奈德重新回到街道上继续他的工作。接下来一直到街道尽头的旅程都很轻松，奈德已不再关心那些橱窗，而且加快了脚步。阿尔扬远远地跟在后面，手掌反复抚摸着口袋里的武器。他的掌心不断出汗，不得不时常抽出来在衣服上擦一擦。  
抵达运河附近时阿尔扬停下了脚步，靠在涂着V字符号的电线杆后隐蔽起来。他自己也搞不清这个V字到底是抵抗组织刷上去的还是德国人刷上去的，它所代表的“自由”或者“胜利”的意义或许并没有什么本质上的区别。他现在想抽支烟，但是情况不允许。奈德首先踏上了拱桥，这里的人群稀稀疏疏。阿尔扬意识到把握距离变得更困难，他们方才打过照面，若是太过接近必然引起怀疑，但又不能把距离拉得太大，以免到达执行地点时还追不上对方。阿尔扬躲在电线杆后面观望着奈德，那个NSB拎着公文包和彩笔的左臂下夹着那砖头一样的童话书，矫健的步伐倒是丝毫没反应出他承受的不平衡的重量。有那么几米他还伸出手指去拨了一溜栏杆，细细的铁柱子发出一串清脆的碰撞声。五月黄昏倒映在静静流淌的运河水面上，像铺了一串金币，这份安宁足以让这片土地上的被征服者们忘却自己的处境。阿尔扬庆幸自己以特殊的方式参与了这场战争，他受损的视力和听力反倒帮助他看到听到更多苦难者的挣扎和哀嚎，而他将永远仇视带来这一切痛苦的人，并与之抗争到底。  
两个年纪相仿的男人一前一后疾步走在林间狭窄的路上，风吹过树林时叶片噼里啪啦的碰撞声盖过了脚步声。阿尔扬有过片刻掉头离开的冲动，但他的身体仍旧机械地前进着，就像是长跑中刚刚度过了临界点一样。他又希望他们能永远这样走下去，但是如血色一般的夕阳变得越来越浓，跟在后面的人忽然发力加快了步伐。  
“范戴克先生，”阿尔扬赶上奈德时自然地搂住了那人的肩膀，握在他右手中的毛瑟手枪正顶着对方的肋骨。“跟我到这边来吧先生。”他推着他离开小路，钻进林子里。  
“你是什么人？”奈德起初很愤怒，当他察觉到抵在肋间的火器时，这种愤怒变成了慌张。  
“丢掉那些东西。”阿尔扬下了第二道命令。起先奈德不愿意放手，于是冰冷坚硬的枪管使劲戳了戳他，沉重的童话书才同公文包与彩笔一起跌进了草丛里。  
“你要做什么？”  
这个问题没有得到答案，短暂的沉默后他们来到一间被弃用的小木屋前，门上的锁已经被人剪掉了，这符合阿尔扬接到的安排。  
“NSB，拉开门，然后进去！”第三道命令冷静而严厉，奈德只能照做。黄昏的光线艰难地投进屋子里，还没等被劫持者看清屋内的陈设他就被推倒在地上，枪管正指着他的脑袋。  
“我的配给券和钱……这些全都给你……”奈德跪在地上，声音抖得如磨损过度的唱片，他从口袋里掏出钱夹，因为紧张钱夹子两次坠落在地上，牛皮面上沾满了细细的灰尘。阿尔扬无法抵抗配给券的诱惑，他自己的烟草总是处在耗尽的状态，砂糖、黄油和面粉也总不够用，所以他接过皮夹迅速地掏走了里面的一切，奈德脸上的表情写满了绝望。合上钱夹前阿尔扬又朝它看了一眼。  
“你的孩子？”他盯着钱包里一对父女的照片开口问道，女孩儿紧搂着父亲的脖子露出笑容，而她的父亲现在正跪在阿尔扬面前。  
惊恐的男人仍保持着双手交叠在脑后的姿势，苦苦哀求着：“求你不要伤害她们…我只有这些钱了……还有半盒卷烟，你要是……”  
阿尔扬丢开钱包走上前，用枪口顶着俘虏颤抖的脑壳，连枪管也跟着一同微微地晃动。他将手伸进俘虏的西装暗兜，摸出了烟盒和一叠收据。他认为人死之前首先应当得到宣判，所以清了清嗓子：  
“奈德·范戴克，NSB党员，我们确认你是个危险分子，所以决定处决你，以换取更多无辜者得以保全生命。”  
他为不知道这个男人到底犯了什么罪感到遗憾，这使他蒙上了负罪感。阿尔扬短暂地将枪换到另一只手上，腾出的惯用手在衣服上擦了擦汗。  
“我不知道我做错了什么……我一点都不危险，先生，我伤害不了任何人。”那个男人哀叹着。  
“只有死人才不危险。”  
“对天发誓我只是个普通的经理……国社运动党是合法的，你们总不能杀光这十万人……求你放了我吧先生……”他的每个喉音都被卡在嗓子里，那男人哽咽起来。“我保证绝对不把今天的事说出去，什么都没发生过，以后也不会发生……”  
“只有死人才保守秘密。”阿尔扬朝着对方压下击锤。  
“不是今天……至少不是今天……”  
“过了今天就太晚了。”扣扳机的手指缓慢且犹豫地向后收去，阿尔扬没有杀过人，更何况是一个和他同样国籍说着同种语言的人，说不上他们谁比谁更紧张。  
“可今天是孩子的生日……”绝望的人双臂紧紧夹着脑袋，等待着头骨破碎的声音，然而凝固的空气里只有他自己的啜泣声。阿尔扬慢慢放下握枪的手臂，摸着自己满是胡茬的下巴不再言语。他想到丢在林子里的彩笔和童话书，昏暗的光线下他已经看不清对方脸上的表情。阿尔扬摆了摆手，跪坐在地上的人愣了一下，双手撑着地面爬起来踉踉跄跄地跑向门口。一阵蓄力已久的狂风猛然吹过，木门狠狠砸进门框发出了“砰！”的一声巨响，震得窗户也跟着一起颤动。  
一切都静下来了，阿尔扬坐在木门下面的小台阶上摸出了他那没什么分量的烟盒，将刚刚得到的烟卷塞进那些空缺的位置。然后他抽出其中一支放进嘴里，用与捏着火柴柄的手指一同颤抖的火苗点燃了它。在烟雾四散弥漫的一瞬间，眼泪突然从他的眼眶里涌了出来，啪嗒啪嗒掉落在俯卧于地上的男人身边，变成一个个泥点子。在那里，脑浆和血液也与地上的灰尘和枯草叶黏成了一滩。  
现在任务结束了。

——————  
阿尔扬·彼得森是我参考DA用户AskNekoNetherlands的2p!Neth设定捏造出来的角色，是一个与大资本家原设相对立的无产阶级形象。在这个故事的延伸中，阿尔扬所执行的其实是一道错误的命令，被他私刑处决的奈德·范登尼德只是一位出于投机心理加入NSB的普通市民，罪不当罚。而阿尔扬因此案底以及他荷共的身份，在战后也受到了清算。在意识形态斗争的洪流中，无人可以幸免。


End file.
